Are we not lovers?
by Inactive
Summary: "Are we not lovers? Was this not meant to be?" (A/Z crappy one-shot. AU)


Are We Not Lovers?

"Snap out of it, Zel!" 

Zelgadiss Greywers awoke from his slumber to see the face of Lina Inverse staring at him. He jumped slightly.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Amelia is in the kitchen, if you want to talk to her." Lina said simply, grinning.

Zelgadiss widened his pale blue eyes. "Amelia is here? Now?"

Lina shrugged. "She wanted to come and see me. Plus, it's almost noon."

Zelgadiss looked at his clock and grumbled. "Fine. I'll come see her. Just let me get dressed."

Lina chuckled. "Aw, come on Zel, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Out." Zelgadiss said simply.

"Fine, fine." Lina said, leaving the room with a smirk.

Zelgadiss pulled off his nightshirt. He found it hard to believe that Amelia, after almost 5 years, was back. And she wasn't even here to see him. He sighed. 

After getting dressed and freshening up a bit, he proceeded to the kitchen, where he saw Lina and Amelia sitting and chatting at the table. Amelia looked...different. She was no longer a cute and blushing girl with short hair. She was now a ravishing young woman with long, sleek hair tied in a braid. She turned and smiled at Zelgadiss, "Good morning, Zel. Nice to see you again."

"'morning." He said nonchalantly, sitting next to Lina. 

Lina raised an eyebrow at Zel. "Zel, you haven't seen 'mia for almost 6 years. Be a bit more enthusiastic...."

Zelgadiss shrugged. "Sorry, I'm groggy. It's nice to see you again, Amelia."

Amelia smiled at Zelgadiss. "You look sexy when you're just out of bed."

Zelgadiss widened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't excepted Amelia to be so...foreword. He blushed. "What bring you back here?"

"I wanted to see everyone again." Amelia sipped her coffee and flashed a smile at Zelgadiss.

"Oh." Zelgadiss said, pouring himself some coffee.

"How have you been, Zel?" Amelia said smoothly, her voice throatier than it was years ago.

"Fine." Zelgadiss said simply, a bit embarrassed that he had nothing better to say.

"Lina told me that you two had a brief fling..." Amelia said, grinning broadly.

"That was 3 years ago!" Zelgadiss cried indignantly, shooting a small glare at Lina, who chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous, Zellypoo."

"Zellypoo?" Zelgadiss raised a single, heavily penciled eyebrow. 

Amelia smiled. "It's cute. Like you."

"Amelia, you're acting differently." Zelgadiss said, his eyebrow still raised.

"I'm just in a good mood. Normally I'm quieter." Amelia said. "I'm just happy to be with my old friends again."

"And we're happy to have you back." Lina said, smiling. "Xelloss is coming over."

"Xelloss? You invited the twerp?" Zelgadiss grumbled.

"Yes." Lina said, grinning.

"You're just inviting him to get back at me for yesterday, aren't you?" Zelgadiss muttered.

"Yep!" Lina said brightly.

"What's with the Xelloss hatred? I thought we liked him." Amelia said.

"Well, I like him." Lina said. "But scar-boy here doesn't. Xelloss tends to flirt with Zelgadiss."

Amelia giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like Xelloss."

Zelgadiss blushed. "Is Gourry coming over?"

"Nah. He's working." Lina said, shrugging.

"That's too bad." Amelia sighed. "I wanted to see Gourry."

"I'm going to go do some gardening now. You two can catch up." Lina said, excusing herself from the room.

Amelia smiles at me. "I really did miss you, Zelgadiss."

I nod. "And I missed you too."

Amelia sighs happily. "I'm glad to be back..."'

"I'm going to cut to the chase, Amelia. Why did you leave?" Zel said abruptly.

Amelia looked taken aback. "Zel, you were a mess of emotions when I left. You didn't know what you wanted to do with your life. I didn't think I wanted to marry someone like that."

"And you've come back to me?"

Amelia sighs. "Zelgadiss, I love you, but I'm not sure if we'd make a great couple."

"Why not?" Zelgadiss said angrily, standing up. "Why wouldn't we work?"

Amelia shook her head. "Zel..."

Zelgadiss glared at Amelia. "How can you be so fickle to come back here to tell me that you don't want to be with me?"

"Calm down!" Amelia said, a bit worried. "I'm just saying that we both need to sort some problems out before we can get involved...."

"We've had five fucking years to do that!" Zelgadiss said darkly.

"I know. And that must be a sign that we can't be together."

"Are you daft?" Zelgadiss growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Just...leave me alone, Zel." Amelia said darkly.

Zelgadiss calmed down and sat back down. "Amelia, we're meant to be together..."

Amelia bit her lip. "I know we are. And I love you."

"Then be with me! Move back here!" Zelgadiss said, placing his hand on Amelia's.

Amelia shook her head. "Zelgadiss, I left because you didn't know what you wanted..."

"And now I know what I want. You." 

"No, you don't. You're confused."

"Stop thinking that you know me, Amelia!"

Amelia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Zel. Maybe I'll come see you again sometime, when you've sorted your life out."

"I have sorted my life out!" Zelgadiss cried.

"Have you? According to Lina, you've been jumping from girl to girl, from job to job. You're far from reliable, Zelgadiss. Maybe you should stop angsting and get on with your life. When you do, call me." Amelia said, standing up. "I'm going to go now, goodbye, Zel."

Amelia walked out of the room as Zel sat, speechless. He sighed and slumped his head down on the table. "Are we not lovers?" He muttered.


End file.
